ABC's For Magicians
by Garfield.As.In.Panda
Summary: "A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y ,Z...now I know my abc, this time Zarter would sing with me." XD Zarter one-shots at random :)
1. A for 'Awkward Afternoons'

**AN: Hello! I just finished reading the Kane Chronicles...I know I'm kind of late...but I noticed that there aren't enough Zarter fanfics here...so...here we have it! But it's not really that good...so...forgive me for any mistakes... :\**

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles is an amazing series that belongs to the ever so amazing Uncle Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Awkward Afternoons**

**C.A.R.T.E.R.**

Saturday afternoons were my favorites. I get to spend some time alone, just relaxing while the initiates are out, having fun or just doing their own thing. It was the time of the week when magic training is done in the morning and so letting us have a magic free afternoon. So as for me, I'm just gonna read a book or watch a TV show that I had grew fond of. Well, usually that's what I do but you see, ever since we defeated Apophis, the atmosphere here in the house changed. Not only am I one of the teachers and everyone was looking up at me, calling me a hero and a leader. And I have to admit, I was quite happy and proud of myself. But of course being a 15 year old leader was still quite scary. I'm still a teenager and yet everyone expects me to act like a leader. I have to do what was best for everyone.

But also because one special someone just moved here with us.

Zia Rashid.

I rescued her the Red Sands last year and earlier this year, we defeated the evil serpent together. And after that, I took her to the mall to keep my promised date. And it was quite an interesting first date. She kissed me for the second time that day and we…well let's just say I have the girl I love here by my side.

So…as I was saying…this afternoon, I wanted to ask her to short stroll around the park. It was Autumn and the trees were a radiant shade of orange and the breeze is cool and fresh and I really wanted to spend time with her.

And here I am, pouring sahlab into my mug in the kitchen counter, Sadie and Walt were in the living room, watching. Felix was in the balcony, his penguins playing on the floor which he had covered in ice. Cleo was also in the balcony, reading a thick book and beside her sat Alyssa, who was engrossed in the latest edition of a pottery mag her parents had sent straight from North Carolina. The ankle-bitters ran around me in the kitchen, chasing each other with their crayons.

"Hi Carter"

I jumped in surprise as that familiar voice came through the kitchen. I turned and immediately, I felt the room heating up, or was it just my face.

"Zia! Ah…uh..hi..uh..hey," I stuttered.

Real smooth Carter,' I mentally smacked my face.

"Is that sahlab?" she asked, looking curiously at my steaming mug.

I stared down at my mug and looked up quickly, "Uh yeah..here have some."

I handed her my mug which fortunately I haven't drunk yet. "I'll just get another mug." I smiled sheepishly and stumbled over to the cupboards.

She smiled that warm and bright smile, her amber eyes looked so beautiful and endearing and I had trouble looking away. "Thanks"

I smiled back and poured myself another mug before facing her.

_'Okay, do it, Carter. Ask her, NOW!'_ I mentally yelled at myself.

So, being the smooth talker I am, I began with a short conversation.

"So…great weather huh?" I started.

Yeah, look at me the smart Kane guy talking about clouds and sun and wind. Awesome huh.

Nah..

She looked out at the window and nodded, "Yeah. This is definitely something we don't usually see back at the First Nome. It was always hot and humid back there."

"Oh..you miss Egypt, huh." I guess I must've sounded disappointed, which I was but I didn't say that to her.

She stepped closer and touched my arm, making me jump. Again.

"Yes, but I'm here now. I like it here, Carter," she said.

I smiled, feeling the temperature around me go up another notch. She was so close, I could smell her cinnamon fragrance and her lemon shampoo. She was dressed in modern clothes; a mud brown t shirt which was quite big for her and a pair of light green cargo shorts and black slippers. I guess living with us for months, she had learned to also wear clothes like ours.

_'Okay, try again, ask her now!'_

I tried my best, I really did but she just beat me to it. I was 'this' close to finally asking her.

"You did well with the ankle-bitters this morning," she gave a small smile.

She just gave me a compliment. I've never been good with compliments before which is why I literally had trouble finding my words. And all I got out was: "uh..hehe…muh hum"

I cleared my throat. "Thanks. So…uh…what are you doing right now?"

She shrugged and sipped her sahlab. "Just read a book I guess. Cleo suggested this book…it's a classic…um…Gone With The Wind."

"Oh…" she was busy. I sighed in disappointment but thankfully, she didn't notice it this time.

"That's a pretty good book," I supplied.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You've read it?"

"I uh…yeah," I ran my hand through my hair sheepishly. "I spent a lot of time traveling with my dad and there wasn't much for me to do so I just read whatever book there was I could find. And that was one of those."

She nodded, looking at me intensely.

"Not that I'm a book worm or anything I just…my dad…and I…we..just…I just didn't have…I anything…but..you should read it.." I stuttered.

She suddenly smiled. "I think I'll start reading it now."

"Oh. I hope you uh…enjoy it. The story is..quite uh.." I continued to stutter.

Mentally, I was beating myself a dozen times.

Then, out of nowhere, she leaned in and kissed the side of my lips. "Thank you Carter."

I gaped at her and can you believe it? Stuttered. Again. "Uh..yea!hehe…uh…sure…um it was…uh nothing. Really."

She smiled again and squeezed my hand, before going back to her room. Her mug was left at the counter, empty. And all at once, I forgot all about my plan about a 'supposed' date with her. I sighed in frustration, running my hand through my hair exasperatedly.

"Brother, dear?" Sadie appeared beside me.

I glared at her.

"If that was your way of asking your girlfriend on a date, I'd say you're pretty hopeless."

Then she left, patting me on the back as she did.

I gulped the remaining sahlab in my mug and despite the hot fluid traveling down my throat; I focused on beating myself mentally.

"Well played Carter." I muttered to myself. "You really are the king of awkwardness."

I set my mug on counter as well, just beside Zia's and dragged myself back to my room, groaning all the way and ignoring Sadie's "Tsk tsk tsk's"

**The End**

* * *

**So...how was it? This is just my first Zarter fic so I'm really sorry if it sucks... :\**

**Anyway...thank you for reading!**

**Mahalo!**

**~Angelica =)**


	2. B for 'Buns, Bandanas and Backstories'

**AN :Chapter two! :) Thank you by the way for those who read and reviewed and followed and faved my story! They are greatly appreciated. Anyway, here's an update that I hope you guys will like.**

**Disclaimer: Never mine and never will be.**

* * *

**Buns, Bandanas and Backstories**

**Z.I.A.**

Being away from Egypt was a bit difficult. Living in a place where sand and the climate isn't the same as the ones back at the First Nome and I sure do miss it. But, on the other hand, though, living in the Twenty-first Nome had been a blast for me. I get to meet new friends and train more magicians with the blood of the pharaoh and most importantly, I have Sadie and Carter with me.

Although I had been doubtful before when Amos, now the Chief Lector, told me to live in Brooklyn and start a typical life, I also had been grateful. I grew up with my parents who did nothing but make me happy and protect me. To make me feel how much they love and cared for me. Being a child, I held onto those moments as long as I could, enjoying the moments I spent with mom and dad, just laughing and having fun. Even at a young age, I know deep inside how much they mean to me. I love them.

But I guess I just didn't hold onto those moments tight enough for all, in a blink of an eye, they slipped right out of my fingertips and I watched as my parents were taken away from me. They were the only thing that really mattered to me. But I wasn't able to treasure it. I lost my family.

I was only 8.

Then, Iskandar found me. He took me in like a normal stranger would do. I wasn't surprised when he let me stay with him. But I was surprised when he treated me like his own daughter. He took care of me. Showed me what life was awaiting for, all that was going on around me; made me feel safe and secured. And, for the first time, after my parents' death, I felt like I have a family; happy and contented.

I held onto moments I had with him, as hard as I could. And I thought it was enough.

But, yet again, it wasn't.

Just like before, in a blink of an eye. I woke up in a liquid sarcophagus, with a dwarf god and a nappy haired boy about my age, telling me about what happened to Iskandar. It had all happened at once. I can still remember the way he held me when I was little, the same way my parents had held me. My parents were gone and then, at that same moment I had woken up, I realized I had lost him too.

Just like everyone. I would never had recovered from all my loses without someone to lean on. A family. And for the second time after my parents' death, I found a family.

The Kanes.

So here I am, sitting in the balcony, a photo of my parents in my hand. One of the only things that had survived.

I stared at it, thankful for the bandana headband I wore, keeping some strands of my hair away from my face. Before, I have short hair but eventually, I had it grown longer. And as of the moment, up in a loose bun.

I smiled down at the photo in my hand and placed it back in the photo album that Sadie had given me for Christmas.

"Do you miss them?"

I looked up suddenly at the voice, another strand falling over and escaping the bandana.

I nodded and smiled at Carter. He walked over and sat down on the chair opposite me.

"I miss mine, too you know," he said softly, "I understand how you feel."

I smiled gratefully at him and took his hand on the table.

"Thank you, Carter, by the way."

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck before reaching over and tucking the loose strand behind my ear. Realizing what he'd done, he pulled his hand back and stuttered.

"I-uh…great bandana…is that uh..new shirt…didn't notice that…uh-"

I smiled to myself and squeezed his hand to reassure him. I stared at him, feeling something inside of me, the same notion I had felt before, that feeling I always felt whenever I was telling myself to remember, to hold to those moments I had with my family. The word family brought so many 'what ifs' to me. And the sad conclusion that I might lose them as well, lose him, made me just want to be alone. To build up my walls as high as I could.

And as if sensing my own thoughts, he tugged at my hand. He then grinned again and leaned in to peck my lips. Soft and warm. Safe and secure.

"You won't lose us, especially me, Zia. Not ever. Don't even think otherwise," he said so fast I almost didn't catch it but I found his words comforting and reassuring. He leaned in again and kissed me again.

"We're your family now and I know what you said about not being able to hold on to the ones you care about. But you should know, no matter what happens and you can't hold on much longer, I uh-" he stuttered the last part.

"-I uh I mean we, will never let you go."

He looked down sheepishly after that. His words made me light inside, even though the fear of loss was still inside maybe it was always there inside each and every one of us, I felt it vanish a great deal. I tugged his hand as he looked up, I smiled thankfully and just to complete the mood, another strand fell over my face.

Guess the bun and the bandana just wasn't enough. But as he reached over again to tuck it, I smiled and thought maybe it was enough.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Sooo...ho0w waAs iIt? hehehe**

**~Angelica =)**


	3. C for 'Catching a Cold'

**AN: Umm...I really don't know what to say about this chapter other than I know it probably sucks and it's short...cause lately I've been having a writer's block and my laziness just decided to help out so...I'm really sorry if this chapter is lame or boring...and besides, I'm still getting used to writing about Zarter so...please excuse me...and I do hope you'd still like it... :/**

**Disclaimer: Zarter isn't mine.**

* * *

**Catching a Cold**

**C.A.R.T.E.R.**

Strolling in the park has always been fun and relaxing for me and Zia but maybe strolling in the park when the temperature is near freezing and winter cold is not such a good idea.

I rubbed my nose as I walked beside Zia who was hugging her sweater tightly to her body; her glossy black hair was flowing in the breeze. Bright orange leaves were falling off the trees around us in a sea of fire.

I placed my hands in the pockets of my jacket, trying to warm them up.

Then a sudden breeze brushed our faces making us both shiver. I saw Zia shudder a little as she hugged herself. Immediately, I felt bad about taking her on a walk.

I could almost hear Sadie saying _'Real smart idea for a date, brother dear.'_

Of course it wasn't a date; I just thought maybe she would want to go for a walk in the park where autumn is completely taking its toll. Even when the sun was up and shining in all its radiant glory, the cold breeze still brushes our skin, as cold as snow.

I walked closer to her and gently took her hand. She turned to me then a small smile appeared on her face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken you out for a walk at a time like this," I sheepishly said, looking down and running my other hand through my hair.

"It's pretty cold."

She squeezed my hand. "It's alright. It feels nice, you know, I grew up in Egypt where it is always hot so…this is kind of a change of atmosphere."

I smiled a little but when I saw her sniff a little and the slight redness of her nose, I frowned.

"But you're cold."

She chuckled, "I'm just not yet used to it."

I watched her sat down on a park bench nearby and then suddenly, she sneezed.

I rushed over and sat down beside her. "You're gonna catch a cold."

She sniffed then smiled. "I'm fine, Carter."

I frowned. "No you're not, Zia. We should get back before anything else happens to you."

I helped her up. "This is all my fault."

"Carter, this isn't your fault. I'll be fine," she reassured me, pulling me back down on the bench beside her.

"Let's just relax and enjoy the cold breeze for a while," she said softly, closing her eyes and squeezing my hand.

I sighed and scooted closer to her, gently wrapping my around her.

She sneezed again and sniffed and sneezed. Again and again, and when I couldn't bear seeing her sneeze anymore, just like back in the Red Sands when I panicked and had no idea what to do to help her, I turned her face to me and kissed her.

Only this time, she didn't punch me which I am definitely glad for.

When she pulled away, she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Are you still cold?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "No"

I smiled at her and just closed my eyes, my arm still around, enjoying the cold atmosphere.

But all of a sudden, I felt a tingling sensation in my nose and a second later, I sneezed.

Zia looked at me and smiled her amber eyes twinkled in glee. "Let's get back to the house."

And she leaned in to kiss my cheek before standing up. Her nose was still red from the cold and every now and then she would sniff and sneeze; this time with me in the picture, doing exactly the same thing.

I held her hand as we walked back. Her hand was warm and soft, making me feel less cold. But with our sniffing and sneezing, it was completely obvious that even with that amount of warmth; we both did catch a cold. And I knew Sadie would definitely say something about it when she sees us but it's not like she saw what happened.

Catching a cold together is just between Zia and I.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: So...that's that. **

**How was it? ;/**

**Anyhoo...mahalo guys for reading! And for your reviews!**

**Aloha wau ia oe! **

**~Angelica =)**


	4. D for 'Dates in the Duat'

**AN: I feel like updating right now...hahaha XD so here it goes...but um...please do excuse some of my mistakes here...ehehe**

**And also, thank you guys for your reviews. They really help me a lot, you know so really, mahalo guys!**

**Disclaimer: Uncle Rick, thank you!**

* * *

**Dates in the Duat**

**Z.I.A.**

Hosting the sun god had been one of the most difficult and terrifying things I have ever done. His power is so strong and so powerful, something I had trouble controlling. But once we were in one body, I felt in peace. I'm a fire elementalist and he is the great sun god. Our powers over fire are what we had in common. And all at once, we were able to find that balance we needed.

But one thing we also have in common is that we both felt contained. Trapped.

I; in a blue liquid sarcophagus in the Red Sands and he; in his senile form in the Sunny Acres.

A few months ago, I had tried and almost destroyed that place. Something took over me all because of that connection I had with Ra. So standing there, a few months later, I feel so uncomfortable.

Sadie and Carter had decided to visit, the dwarf god, Bes and hippo goddess, Tawaret in the Sunny Acres and they wanted us to come with them.

So there we were, sitting in the black sand beach where the elder gods were lounging. The others were enjoying the fiery lake as if it was just a regular lake.

Bes and Tawaret held hands while they told us all that had happened between them and the other gods after we defeated Apophis. I am not really the type of girl who meddles with other people's relationships but when I saw the way Bes and Tawaret looked at each other, there was really no denying they share something special.

And sitting there right beside Carter, I couldn't help but wonder if he and I too share something like that.

Across us, Sadie sat beside Walt and they were obviously a couple just by the way they smile at each other.

"So, for our fifth date, it was nighttime here, the gods were all sleeping and resting while Tawaret and I just sat in this table for two I had set up earlier that day. I placed two wine glasses and then prepared some fine meal I made myself," Bes told us smiling widely.

"Oh he did. And it was delicious. He's very sweet," Tawaret giggled, her hippo cheeks gaining a pink hue.

"Well, I will do everything for my sweet honey muffy," Bes smiled.

Sadie and Walt chuckled while Carter asked. "Honey muffy?"

Bes turned to him, frowning. "Shut it, boy. I don't interfere with whatever nickname you give your girlfriend."

Carter flushed, taking my hand. I smiled and squeezed it.

"Zia, tell me about how Carter here is treating lately. Has he taken you on a date?" Bes smirked at Carter's tomato face.

I smiled a little and said, "We went to the mall."

"The mall?" Bes looked incredulously at Carter, who frowned.

"What?"

"You've gotta be kidding me kid. You can do better than that."

Tawaret slapped Bes' arm. "Let them be. Oh honey, I think that was sweet of you."

Carter smiled gratefully at her, and apparently avoiding my gaze.

Bes shook his head, as if disapprovingly, while Sadie whispered some things in his ear. Immediately a smile lit up his face, eyeing me and Carter.

"Well," he clapped his hands together, "Now that you're here, might as well have a simple picnic here. What do you kids say?"

Sadie and Walt smiled. "Sure!"

While Carter just nodded.

Tawaret and Bes went inside to get the things and a minute later, they came back with three blankets and baskets full of snacks.

They handed each of us one blanket and basket and right after we prepared our picnic spot, Bes spread out his arms, grinning widely.

"And now, our triple date has begun," he announce, winking at me and Carter.

As we sat down, Carter kept his eyes down, avoiding my gaze. He handed me a grilled cheese sandwich from the basket and a bottle of fresh cold juice pouch.

He sipped his juice quietly, his cheeks still slightly red. Smiling to myself, I touched his arm, noting the way he slightly jumped.

He sighed when he finally locked his eyes with mine. "That wasn't the best idea for a date, was it?"

I playfully nudged his arm. "I like it, Carter. It was simple yet fun. I really did enjoy, you know."

He looked up, his dark brown eyes appeared like a whirlpool of warm chocolate and just like before, I found myself getting lost in them.

"That was first time I felt like I had a friend. And I really do and eventually, I found something more," I said softly, willing my words to mean the way I want them to be for him to realize how I felt that day with him.

He smiled at me; his eyes twinkled like stars and leaned in. His lips soft and warm, making mine tingle with the sensation. I placed my other hand on his cheek and kissed him back softly.

When we pulled away, his smile was as bright as the lake.

"Nice place for our third date huh?" he said sheepishly.

I laughed and said, taking a bite of my sandwich. "Yeah"

It really was. And seeing the Bes and Sadie happy with their own dates, I smiled even more.

I guess being a magician has its perks, one of which is having a special date along the Lake of Fire in the Duat.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Sooo...I feel like they're OOC... Sorry guys... ;(**

**But I still hope you enjoyed it...thank you for reading!**

**~Angelica =) **


	5. E for 'Easter Eggs'

**AN: Long time no update...hehehe sorry...school is just so busy lately but I am back! With a new chapter! woot woot! Alright, before anything else, I would like to thank all your amazing reviews, favs and follows! You guys make me so happy! Mahalo so much!**

**Disclaimer: Thank Uncle Rick for introducing these amazing characters to us. :D**

* * *

**Easter Eggs**

**C.A.R.T.E.R.**

Easter.

That's what everyone was busy about for the past 48 hours.

Everybody was busy talking and planning about it all day. Alyssa suggested making wooden eggs and eggs from mud, Cleo suggested painting them with some book inscriptions and Felix wanted to paint them ice blue with baby penguins on the side. The others suggested other designs, even Sadie. The only one who had no suggestions was me.

To be honest, I have no idea about it.

I know what Easter is. I just don't exactly know how they celebrate it.

I traveled with dad almost all my life. Maybe when mom was still alive, we celebrated it. But I was so little back then and I can't really remember much of it.

Just the part about painted eggs.

So I just helped them all paint and do what they want. And in my spare time, I just go to the library and read whatever book caught my attention.

However, this morning, something else or someone rather caught my attention.

Zia.

She was busy painting as small egg. From where I was standing, I could only make out some hieroglyphic writings.

Without thinking, I walked over to her and smiled sheepishly when she looked up, her amber eyes bright and locked with mine.

"Good morning Carter," she smiled at me.

"Easter eggs huh," I said, mentally beating myself for such lame comment. I sat down beside her.

She laughed a little and showed me her Easter egg. It was painted with the same color of a papyrus scroll with brown hieroglyphics.

"I don't really know how I should paint these," she sighed.

I smiled a little and looked at the basket full of eggs painted just like the one she was holding.

"I think they're great. Different and really Egyptian," I gave her a sheepish grin.

She laughed and placed it in the basket to dry. "Thank you Carter."

I smiled again and tuck a strand of her black hair.

"So, did you paint some eggs too?" she asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck and shook my head. "I don't know how I should paint them."

She nodded. "Carter, what's it like celebrating Easter?" she asked softly.

I thought about her question and I remembered that one Easter morning when mom woke us up and asked us to dress. She took us outside into our snowy yard where dad was waiting, smiling widely, holding a small basket.

"Happy Easter Carter, Sadie," he greeted us before raising the basket, "let's go egg hunting!"

"I never experienced celebrating it with my parents and back in the First Nome, they were all busy. I never had time for this," Zia said, eyeing the eggs longingly, thinking about her parents.

I took her hand and squeezed it. "My mom and dad would always take us outside every Easter morning to go egg hunting. Sadie and I would always race to find as many eggs as possible."

She smiled, her eyes twinkled. "It sounds fun."

"It is."

She nodded.

"I know you'll like it," I said to her.

She smiled. "New place, new experience."

I nodded and leaned in to kiss her when…

"Ziaa!" Felix came running into the library. He got to our table and grabbed Zia's hand.

"Let's go paint some eggs! I can't draw the penguins," he pouted making Zia laugh.

Zia turned to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Carter." And she let Felix drag her back to the living room.

I smiled to myself and when I looked around the library, I saw Cleo smiling knowingly at me. She tsk-tsked and continued arranging the shelves.

I shook my head and looked at the eggs Zia had painted.

_'New place, new experience.'_ She had mentioned.

And that just gave me the idea of how I should paint my Easter eggs.

I may not be good at painting and drawing, but I hope that Zia would like what I am planning to do.

We are now her family and one thing I am certain about Easter is that it is best celebrated with the ones you love.

Maybe spring colored eggs containing letters for her written by each and every one of us would be good?

And I'll let her hunt for them in the house.

And I know just the perfect person for that hiding job.

Sadie.

So help me Horus!

* * *

**AN: For those who are reading my other stories, Tratie's Kisses and Maybe My Heart Is Right, thank you for all your reviews and please stay tuned for my next updates! Anywhoooo...how was this chapter guys?**

**Please tell me watcha think... :( I don't think this was a good update so please guys...your opinions are really important to me...hehehe **

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**Since I updated, marshmallows for everyone!**

***throws marshmallows everywhere***

**~Angelica :)**


End file.
